Betrayl
by Katca Mcadar
Summary: Seishiro's musings on Subaru.


And now I'm working up to my ultimate betrayal of you

And now I'm working up to my ultimate betrayal of you.

I'm going to make you hurt.

I'm going to kill the one you love.

It wanted you, but I'm giving her instead.

You would have made it a sweet offering.

But _I _saw you first.

All this time I've been building towards it,

Subtly warning you.

You didn't notice,

You never notice.

That's why when I do this, you will be broken irreparably forever.

All for the sake of a bet that you can't even remember.

It's going to be sublimely perfect.

It was interesting though,

The second time I laid eye on you running purposefully, gracefully,

Probably to help.

I knew you would fall.

Your so good and pristine aren't you?

Not when I'm done with you.

I can see you in the future.

One eye desolate and gone, the other green and dead,

Garbed in virginal white,

A crude mockery of what we'll do.

You smoke now.

Anything to remember me by, or kill you quicker.

Will you die when I am gone

Once you get me?

Who will kill you then?

The first time I met you I _felt_ destiny in the air.

She was probably under that pinnacle building, wailing without voice.

Clutching blindly for solace.

You were smaller then,

So small as to still my hand,

The urge to destroy replaced with something else,

I came down to your level,

So that you would understand me in your sweet childishness.

More naïve than you are now obviously.

I should have done it then granted,

Or perhaps I should have taken you away with me?

I marked you up prettily instead.

Marked you up as prey.

As mine.

Now you hide that mark.

Still, you don't remember why.

You don't even feel shame about them.

You don't feel anything about my ardent scars littering the tops of your hands.

_Love_ tokens that draw closer to their collection date.

Innocent thing.

That trait never really left you.

I'm going to make it go soon.

The moment your and her psychic link is severed forever.

She threatened to kill me once if I ever made you cry.

She was always too loud, not like you, quiet, reserved, respectful.

That's why your perfect for me.

You'll do as your told,

You have after all these years, I didn't even need to tell you.

I suppose you'll scream when she's gone though.

I can imagine the breath-taking noise,

That will freeze my blood within the veins and stopper my breath.

I will feel.

You'll fall softly on the ground.

Don't worry.

I'll hold you like I have many times before.

Too many times,

I've put you under and touched.

I tried to take them off once to admire the scars.

She wouldn't let me, so I bled.

Not that I care,

I only regretted not having your blood.

Soon enough I shall have it in abundance,

Along with everything that makes up you.

You'll be a pretty, livid, little thing.

I'm taking away your bloodline.

For you two were the last.

In the future _your _going to be part of _my_ bloodline.

You will never leave this place.

We've always been fated to be enemies.

Imagine how delightful it will be,

When I make you, me.

Tick Tock

Hurry now.

The end of the world draws near.

I've already guessed which side you'll be on.

You are predictable like that.

Even if you don't believe in what they'll tell you, you'll join them,

Then I'll have to lock you away.

I can feel the change in the air,

It's why I came here,

_I_ didn't know I'd find _you_.

It will be intense to watch you as you finally realize,

That it was me all along.

What a fantastic joke,

I won't have to wear my mask anymore.

Instead it will be yours to bear.

I'll proudly watch your face and spirit crack.

Such a fine soul, crystal clear and handsome.

Will you remember then?

As your face finally accepts that there is no light or goodness,

That this world is doomed,

Fated to be swallowed up.

We'll be there when it happens.

All of us together, winged and cloaked.

Although I may have gone by then.

But I'll see you soon I'll warrant.

Funny, isn't it?

You wanted to be like me,

Share my profession.

Now you will.

You will _have_ my _true_ profession.

I'd like to think you mean nothing to me,

It's not true, you've entertained me for so long.

The amount of times I saved you,

Lifted you up,

Felt you,

Breathed you in,

Wanted you,

I should of, could have had you.

Even if you had blushed in your adorable way,

Disregarding my advances as jest,

Whilst I playfully continued, then intentionally overstep the sacred boundary,

You saying No! desperately as I forcefully took what I desired.

What I've wanted for so long.

I bet you would have looked magnificent if I had done that.

Tears streaking your cheeks, eyes blank , after our brutal consummation.

It would be an excruciating union.

Maybe I wanted you to want me back?

I'll find out soon enough, as she lays cooling in the grass.

I wasn't allowed,

So dangerous to let myself become this close,

Because then you'll be the death of me.

I'm not supposed to feel anything.

I can't be ignorant like normal people.

He did, he died.

I lived on.

Now I live, only through my desire to win our small wager.

When it happens, will your consciousness finally see me for what I am?

When it happens,

Perhaps I shall gift you.

Yes I shall.

I'll gift you a new necklace of exquisitely carved beads of bone,

To wrap around your thin neck.

Naturally they'll be sanguine,

Since I will carve them from her cadaver.

You'll wear them despairingly,

This gift I will force you to wear

As I clutch you.

Your are my sinful indulgence,

Forbidden to me centuries before either of us were born,

That's why I had to possess you,

The amount of times I said _I Love You, _and you were unsure.

I'll drag you finally down to Earth,

Making sure you cannot escape the binds I and the others will place around you.

I will have bliss together with you,

Destiny is inescapable for the fated.

Can you picture it?

A thickening warm summer evening, suffocating,

Darkness engulfing all,

Petals hazing sweetly, intoxicatingly, everywhere?

Just to the two of us?

The scent of cherry blossoms, blood and killer instinct in the air?

As it begun with us,

So shall it end.

I wrote this before I finished reading Tokyo Babylon, so there are several mistakes. For instance the line 'He did, he died.' should be 'She did, she died.' as I thought that maybe Seishiro had murdered his brother to become the Sakurazukamori, but in fact he murdered his mother. There are numerous references to X/1999, despite the fact I've only read the 1st book & seen the movie. I've been a CLAMP fan since age 5/6 & right now I'm trying to buy & read all of their works.


End file.
